I Love You My Dark Prince
by Jazmine13
Summary: Naru was nothing but a slave to the Uchiha clan who was emotionally and physically abused even by the one person she loved the most but she would take it all just to be there for her Master Sasuke Uchiha... Her Dark Prince. SasufemNaru Sakura and Ino bashing Occness Vampire fic Mature M Don't like don't read simple comment and fav NO TROLLS ALLOWED! :C


Jazzijazz16/Jazmine13

SasuFemNaru

Sasuke:23

Naru:18

Neji:24

Itachi: 29

Hinata:18

Kiba: 23

Sakura: 24

Ino: 24

Mikoto: 120

Fugaku: 125

Madara: 128

* * *

I Love You My Dark Prince

Naru POV:

"Mmmm" I woke up with the sun beaming over my face from my shaggy window draped with curtains covered in holes and sensitive to the touch to the point it could rip at any moment."Oh boy well let another day begin I suppose" swinging my legs over the bed's edge I got up rubbing my eye ridden it of sleep. I slowly walked to my small brick bathroom that has a sink, tub, and thank Gods a toilet. The first thing I did was wash myself off to get rid of the sweat covering my body due to the summer's heat and washed my hair. The bath water was cold... I think my legs are beginning to become numb! I hurriedly but unsteady got out of the bathtub and pulled the plug out so that the freezing water could go down hopefully it wouldn't clog like last Sunday. Taking my towel I dried off and wrapped it around my body as I walked to the sink to brush my teeth. With the minty paste on my toothbrush I damped the brush and put it in my mouth to get rid of all the sleep. "That's better and thank the Gods that the feeling came back to my legs" I stretched my arms and looked at my pocket watch to see that it read 9:00 AM. "Sigh well better start getting ready" I put on my work uniform which was a red silk kimono that stopped 4 inches above my mid thigh with a black sash, black boots, black stockings, I hid my Kitanas in my boots(they're in dagger form I'm able to change the swords length), and put the small black pack that kept all my ninja tools on my right thigh but I left my hair alone and just let it stay on my shoulders with my bangs covering my forehead. I stepped out of my now blazing hot room to go do my work. "Ok now the list... I got to clean the bathrooms, Gods why? Fugaku needs to lay off the B type all I'm saying... Polish the Statues... wash the dishes...wax the floors 'BUT THERE'S FOURTEEN FLOORS AND 30 ROOMS!'... get rooms ready for princess Hurano and princess Yamanaka ' Oh great these two'... then wake us up at 10:00PM. I rolled up my daily list and stuffed it inside my kimono " Ok the bathrooms.."

This is my life as a servant in the Uchiha family... I'm Naru Uzumaki and I was born a Sanguine and they were the lowest of the low. I know I should be thankful to the Uchihas for giving me a place to stay but some times I think the streets were better. Practically everyday I'm emotionally abuse or physically abuse maybe even both by either the Uchihas or their guests and what's worst I can't defend myself. My job is to not only clean I also protect the prince. As a Sanguine my life is worthless if I live or die is up to the Uchihas. I'm luckier than most Sanguine, we have to live on the streets and are not allowed to get jobs but the youngest Uchiha Sasuke saved me so I would risk my life for him even though he hates me. I remember when I was 10 I was walking in the snow barefooted, starving, tired, cold, and a step away from death when I suddenly fell, I couldn't get my body to move so in minutes all I saw was white. When I opened my eyes I was in a warm room covered in blankets with someone starring at me. He was the most hottest boy I ever met at my age I think Sasuke was 15 when we met. His pale skin glistening from the fire with his raven hair framing his God like face, his black stone eyes starring straight at my blue ones. Sasuke stood up for me when his family wanted to kill me. The only reason why they agreed was because Sasuke said I would do all the house work and I would protect him and in return I keep my life and was able to live here. Years passed and Sasuke became farther and farther away from me but I still love him even when he slapped me for ruining his suit the day of a party I still love him.

"Oh gross!" I saved the worst for last and that was Fugaku's private bathroom. It smelled horrible! My eyes were burning and I thought I would pass out but I made it through victorious. By the time I was done with my work it was 8:00PM. I went to the kitchen and gotten the blood that each Uchiha drinks in the morning. Itachi O, Mikoto B, Fugaku A 'I think he drinks B to piss me off' I thought, and Sasuke AB. When I heard the doorbell I couldn't help to roll my eyes "Gods the wicked bitches are finally here" I rushed down stairs and opened the mansion doors as soon as I did a hand that belonged to Sakura pushed me down making me spill the blood on the floor(A/N HA BOTDF!). "Ha look at this pathetic bitch" Sakura said to Ino "Yeah they should had killed this worthless shit years ago" Ino threw her's and Sakura's bags at me "Well loser put our bags in our rooms or we will tell Sasuke-kun you were being yourself, a lazy stupid bitch" Ino and Sakura walked to their rooms, and even where I am I can still hear their heels scraping against the floor. I got myself up and hurriedly went up the stairs to put their bags in their room but then I remembered there's a huge mess in front of the mansions entry way "Loser fetch us A type NOW!" Sakura yelled at me. I bowed to them and ran down the stairs now getting drinks for Sakura, Ino, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke. After loading everything up I got a mop and cleaned up my mess before rushing upstairs to Ino and Sakura but before I went in I grabbed their beverages off the plate and went inside because I didn't want those two bitches to knock the plate out of my hands. I sat their drinks beside them "About time" Sakura said taking a sip of her drink and sitting it down " Yeah now we no longer need you here get out" Ino said taking a sip and putting her's down as well. I bowed and left the room by the time I was done with them it was about 9:50PM. "10 more minutes." I went to the kitchen to see the chefs finally awake and preparing the Uchihas and the princesses meals and as usual they sneered at me and went back to their business. I would talk to them but they either ignore me or yell at me to leave so I beat all of them to it and left. By the time I was done it was 9:56PM. "First Itachi."

Itachi hated me but he wasn't as bad as the others he at least tried to be civil towards me that's why I wake him up first because he doesn't throw a fit at me like the others for example Mikoto, she throws shit at me every morning like shoes, mirrors, and dressers. By the time I got to Itachi's room it was 9:58PM. I gently tapped Itachi on the side to try and wake him up. Itachi grumbled in response of my action "Master Itachi it's time to awaken" Itachi sighed and got up. I passed him his Blood type O and he gladly took it and gulped it down, he does that to wake himself up. "Your job is finished here go to my mother and father" I nodded my head and left the room silently closing the door behind me.

I hated waking up Fugaku and his wife Mikoto because they are always cranky. As soon as I stepped in the room Mikoto threw her hand mirror at me"Your late! We have a meeting later and your busy goofing off!" I shook my head " I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to be late I had to w-wake up Itachi" I whispered cowardly. Mikoto scoffed and moved her hand in a come here motion meaning give me and Fugaku's drinks or I'll kill you. Fugaku sat in the corner secretly laughing at my misery the bastard. As quick as I went in I left quicker than that.

Lastly Sasuke, I secretly used the elevator sense Sasuke's room was on the 14 floor. I slowly walked to the door and before I could open the door another maid came rushing out fixing her clothes. I was used to seeing this actually but what I wasn't used to was seeing Sasuke naked! I took my left hand to cover my eyes my face red as a tomato. Sasuke walked up to me and took his blood and pushed me out of his room when I uncovered my eyes I saw him smirking at me with his fangs lengthened. He always does that to scare me and it works even though Sanguine are worthless our blood is incredible but we have to mature enough to have tasty blood because the younger we are the nastier our blood taste, I'm 18 so I don't now if my blood hit puberty like my body because no one bit me to let me know but knowing the Uchihas they would drink me dry probably even kill me. Sasuke tried biting me a couple months ago but someone was coming so he punched me in the face and started to beat me up thank the Gods it was princess Hinata who rushed in "Stop Sasuke-kun your hurting her!" Hinata said while guarding me from Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at me then he Glared at Hinata who started to shake and left annoyed, I don't know why maybe because he couldn't finish hurting me. Hinata brought me ice and laid it on my face, she was the only one I could trust. "I guess I'll wait for Sasuke to get ready" I sat on the floor next to his room and waited.

* * *

Sasuke POV:

I woke up in bed naked and well rested but there was something wrong I turned around and saw a maid still in my bed. I groan and pushed her out of my bed. She frantically got up and stared at me and I turned my eyes blood red to give her a clue that I didn't need her to pleasure me anymore. She quickly put her clothes on and ran out but that's when I saw my little Sanguine in the door. She covered her eyes when she saw me naked but I didn't give fuck I knew she wouldn't come near me I was so tempted to take her hand away from her eyes so she could see everything that was for her but I didn't I just did half the best thing I took my cup filled with blood from her and pushed her to the ground out of my room and smirked at her making sure she knows how badly I want her but she as always ran a way. I knew she'd be outside my door because she IS my bodyguard. I drunk the blood down quickly and went into my luxurious bathroom. The walls, closet,pool designed tub, the tiled shower , and the sinks were black and my chairs, rugs, and toilet, were midnight. It was dark like I like it. I took a nice shower to wake me up and got out then I brushed my teeth. I wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath my jacket, I also wore my black tie and my black dress shoes. Black suites me better. I don't normally where suits but I have a dinner to attend to. Naru was sitting next to the door waiting for me like I knew she would. When she saw me she quickly got up and bowed to me "Master I wanted to apologize for coming in your room when you weren't ready" I loved it when she called me master, I always loved the feeling of dominating someone, especially MY little Sanguine.

When she saw me leave she left as well to catch up with me. Normally she isn't allowed to go in the elevator but I let her in with me because even I'm not that cruel. I saw her biting her bottom lip meaning she was thinking of something so being the master that I am I pushed her against the elevator's wall and began kissing her neck like I always did when we are in the elevator. She moaned which turned me on I lengthened my fangs and sunk my teeth in her neck like I've been trying to do for years and I tasted heaven. I never tasted something so delicious in my life but I had to stop when the elevator's doors opened. Naru was sweating and I could tell she was turned on. She stood up and shook it off, then she bowed to me with her neck still bleeding. I just rolled my eyes signaling her to get up as soon as she did I licked her neck to get one more taste and also to stop the bleeding, Naru shivered. 'damn it she was so fuckable for a minute, fucking elevators all they're good for is bringing people to different levels of a building, they are worthless!' I thought. I began walking to the Dinning Hall when I notice Naru wasn't following me," Naru let's go" I said and Naru followed me to the Dinning Hall.

The Dinning Hall was a huge room that was colored in black,even the silk cushioned chairs were black. The Dinning Hall is where all the Head vampires were. The Hyuga clan was one of them, The prince of the Hyuga clan was Neji Hyuga who I was good friends with. Neji nodded his head toward me as a greeting and I did the same with him. "SASUKE-KUN!" ' Fuck they're here' I thought, suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around my neck. When I looked up I saw almost everyone staring at us. "Ino Sakura get off me" I said rolling my eyes out of annoyance. Sakura and Ino completely ignored me "which pissed me off' and turned to Naru "Move bitch Sasuke-kun wants us here not YOU!" Sakura yelled. I couldn't help but think that these girls were stupid as fuck! But Naru didn't move. Furious at Naru Ino yelled "NOW BITCH!" Naru still didn't move but as much as I think it's hilarious to see these two morons make jackasses of themselves I stepped in. "So you two want me to be assassinated? Ino and Sakura looked at me startled "NO SASUKE-KUN!" the two banshees screamed at the same time making Naru wince sense they were right next to her ear. " Apparently you do sense you want my bodyguard to leave..."The Yamanaka and the Haruno clan leaders yelled at their daughters to sit down before they embarrassed their clan even more. Sakura and Ino glared at Naru and sat down disappointed because Sasuke didn't stop their father's from yelling at them and sad because they embarrassed their fathers. " Well now that the comedy show is over may we get on with this dinner?" uncle Madara said.

We all started to eat our dinners but that's when I noticed Naru was staring at something above my father's head. I started to see Naru take something out of her sleeves, before I could ask Naru what's wrong she ran toward the opposite wall to use it to help her flip in the air. We all saw her than that's when I saw something silver fly from her hand towards my father's head. *TING TING!* the next thing that we all saw was a silver tray guarding the back of my father's head with dents in it but that's not what surprised us... those dents were...Bullet dents. Naru had threw a silver tray plate behind my father's head before the bullets could pierce his head. When we turned around we saw Naru land on the floor gracefully like a cat on her feet lifting a corpse. She was covered in blood her face looked merciless with her kitana drenched in blood, I licked my lips and I could feel my fangs lengthening she looked delicious. I saw Naru drag the body to my father and bow to him, the bastard didn't even bother looking at her. Bowing to my father Naru said "I apologize for making the evening uncomfortable and for making a mess, I will clean it up" my father nodded to her,Naru lifted the corpse up and disappeared.

Naru came back clean with a white rag in her hand, Naru walked to the blood stained floor and fell to her knees and used the white rag to clean up the stain. Everyone was talking a couple of laughs here and there and as usual the two bitches were glaring at my Naru-chan and as usual she ignored them which pissed them off. Naru soon was by my side with her kitana sheathed, ready encase of another assassination attempt. Neji and I talked a bit but then I notice Neji was started to rub his temples probably trying to calm down his headache. "Watch out" Neji told me but I didn't understand why until I felt Sakura wrapping her arms around my left arm and Ino on the other. 'Fuck' I thought.

* * *

Naru POV:

I can't wait until this is over, I am tired and I want to eat something. I couldn't think anything else could go wrong until I saw Sakura and Ino wrapping them selves around my prince and trying to push me keyword TRYING when I'm on guard duty I don't let anything stop me from protecting Sasuke. I saw my unhappy prince staring at the red liquid across from him so I stretched over and poured some for him in a glass and gave it to him because I know he needed it. Sasuke eventually got them off and asked me to keep them away from him and sense it was a order I was more than happy to keep them away while he drunk the alcoholic beverage. "Move it loser Sasuke needs us!" Sakura screamed at me "No princess Haruno he doesn't now please can you two sit somewhere AWAY from the prince, he need's his alone time." I could hear Sasuke laughing quietly behind me "No Sakura's right he needs us especially me!" Ino said all I could think was 'Oh shit.' Getting into her fighting stance Sakura yelled to Ino "YOU! SASUKE WANTS ME MORE YOU HOG!" " AS IF MY SASUKE-KUN WANTS ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU YOU BIG FORHEADED TROLL!" Ino yelled getting into her fighting stance. Soon things started to get ugly well uglier but before I could stop these two dumb asses from killing each other I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me out the Dinning Hall. I turned around to see coal dark eyes that could only belong to"Master why are we out here?" I tilt my head slightly out of habit when suddenly Sasuke kissed me.

I tried to push him away, I knew it was wrong, a Prince shouldn't be kissing a Sanguine... but he just pulled me in more... I couldn't stand it anymore, I fell victim to my desires. The kiss was passionate but we pulled back for air when Sasuke started to kiss my neck and I accidentally moan when he pierce my neck with his fangs. Sanguine used to be precious to the vampires because they would suck our delicious blood...but after a while we started to become nothing to them... our existence was a waste to them, they just didn't need us anymore. My parents told me that one thing a Sanguine wants more in the world is to feel pleasure and love. Just Sasuke biting me sends bolts of pleasure into me weird. I wished it could had last longer but Sasuke was pulled away from me. When I opened my eyes I saw Itachi letting go of Sasuke's shoulders. "Otouto what do you think your doing?" Itachi said "Well aniki Naru and I were enjoying ourselves before you stopped me." Sasuke said while licking his lips. Itachi started to walk towards me, I closed my eyes getting ready to feel pain but instead of pain I felt something gently land on my head. When I opened my eyes I saw Itachi smiling at me " Don't worry little one I won't blame you for this incident so leave the room I have to talk to my little brother." I slowly nodded my head and walked to the door when I opened it I turned back to see my prince smirking at me, I knew I was blushing so I left.

I waited at the wall across from the door so I could give them their privacy. After about 10min Sasuke came out the room furious. I quietly walked behind my prince so that he wouldn't get mad at me for "bothering" him. "Naru" Sasuke said making me flinch "Y-yes m-master" I said almost shaking. Sasuke turned around "It's 2:00AM do what you like" with that my prince left me. I first went into the kitchen happy that no one was there and gotten some of the left overs such as pasta, salad, and steak from the fridge and heated them up on the stove for 4mins. I sat in a wooden chair in the kitchen and began to eat my food. 'I wonder what happened to make Sasuke that angry' I thought. eating the last of my dinner, I washed the dishes that I used and went to my room. I put on my raggedy night gown and got into bed, soon falling to sleep. "Naru wake up"

* * *

Sasuke POV:

I was so pissed how could my parents do this without my consult! I heard tiny sounds of feet walking behind me and I knew she was avoiding me and frankly she should I was so angry that I didn't even want someone near me! let alone talk! I stopped walking and I heard her stop behind me, I know she's scared that I might lash out on her. "Naru" I could hear her heart pumping faster my fangs started to lengthen but I didn't feel like harassing my little Sanguine. "Y-yes m-master" she said I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I turned to face her "It's 2:00AM do what you like" then I walked away from her. I knew she was tired especially having me take a large amount of blood from her and having to deal with the assassin I also know she was hungry because Sanguine aren't allowed to eat in front of us I don't know why. I went to my room and as soon as I got there I took my jacket off and landed on my bed, I soon fell asleep.

(Sasuke dream Flashback)

"I'm going home Neji" I told Neji before I left his Mansion " Ok see you next week" I heard him say before I left. I walked in the snow going to my Mansion which wasn't far away from the Hyuga Clan Mansion. I finally saw my home in my view when I started to walk up the hill when I finally was in the back yard I suddenly tripped "Ow! What's up with this snow pile..." I got up and saw a arm poking out of the snow. I brush the snow of the arm which I then started to see gold strands. I quickened my action until I finally saw a girl in nothing but a sweat shirt full of holes and shorts. I didn't hear her heart beating but I still think I could save her. I lift her up and held her in my arms bridal style and went into my room. I got my bed sheets and wrapped it around her and lit a fire in the fire place to help her warm up. I then started to hear her heart beating again. She started moving and I was speechless. I never saw anything more beautiful in my life, Her blond gold like hair, her Beautiful crystal sky eyes, flawless tan skin, and cute lines on her face to make her look lovable. She stared at me in the eyes and smiled before she went to sleep.

(Flash back over Sasuke wakes up)

I groaned what time is it? The clock read 3:00AM. I haven't had that dream in years. I'm in love with Naru and I will forever be in love with her. I love that she's always by my side even when I'm a bastard to her, I love how kind and gentle she is, I love how innocent she is, I love how she bites her bottom lip when she's thinking, I love how merciless she is I'm still thinking how hot she looked when she was covered in blood, I love that I can be myself when I'm with her, I love those blue eyes that feel like they are looking into my soul, I love her gold strands that feel wonderful to the touch, I love her flawless tan skin that makes me just want to kiss her all over, I loved her perfect plump ass, I love how she would sing to me when we were young I never heard anything more beautiful in my life, I love her smile that just warms my heart, and I love the taste of her blood I just couldn't get enough of the sweet taste and I hate sweets but I'll make a exception for her.

I have to talk to her. I got off my bed and went to Naru's room. This was the first time I was in her room and I'm furious about her living conditions, my parents could have done better. I saw my angel sleeping and that's what she looked like a angel. "Naru wake up" I whispered. "5 more min" Naru said drowsily I smiled at my Sanguine "No, Naru now" she turned around and I looked at glistening blue eyes that were once calm but now panicking "Master why are you here did I do something wrong?" She whispered. I shook my head and sat next to her. " Naru can I ask you something" She hesitated to nod her head "Yes master." I looked her in the eyes "Naru if someone made a choice for you but you didn't like it because it effects you forever and you can't break free what would you do?" She was a little taken back but she got as comfortable as you could get on this old stiff shit my parents called a bed. "Well I'm not really the person you should talk about freedom with" Naru said slight bitterly 'Shit I forgot' I said to myself' "But if you were already free to begin with you shouldn't let someone control your life, don't back down! stand up for yourself!" Naru finished. I never seen so much confidence from her in my life. She bit her lip and turned to me and said "Master you never came and talked to me like this before what happened if you don't mind answering?" I sighed "My parents want me to marry Sakura." The confidence that she had was gone "Oh..." she said. I turned to Naru and lifted her chin up so she could face me. "Naru do you like serving my family" I asked, Naru tensed and then I started to see a tear rolled down her red cheeks and that answered my question. I bent down and kiss Naru. The kiss was filled with love. I wrapped my arms around her and she began to cry " I'm grateful that all of you let me stay for so long but your killing me!" She said crying. I stared down at her and saw her clenching my shirt"Naru I'm sorry" she looked up at me with puffy blue eyes "Master why did you beat me? I can understand the others but why you? If you just wanted to beat me you should had left me to die in the snow!"I never felt so ashamed, I can't believe how bad we treated her to the point she wanted to die in the snow! I stared down at her "Naru that's how my family taught us to act toward Sanguine over the years sense we met" I wiped away her tears and got off the bed mad as hell"Master?"

* * *

Naru POV:

"Master?" Sasuke got up angry and started looking through my draws taking my clothes out which wasn't a lot and putting them in my bag that I put them in when we're traveling "let's go" Sasuke said I didn't know what he was doing but I still got up and left with him I didn't ask what he was doing I just watched and I notice we were heading to his room. " When we got there Sasuke was taking bags out of one of his closets and putting his clothes in them. I Brought up the courage to ask "Master what are you doing" "Packing" he said bluntly. "Why" I asked when he was done, he lifted his bags and mine and grabbed my hand "We're leaving." I didn't say anything after that, I just followed him. The walk to the back door was quiet but we didn't expect to see Itachi standing in front of the door with one eyebrow raised.

"Otouto what are you doing?" Itachi asked with his arms crossed. "Leaving" Sasuke said while moving in front of me. "Why are you leaving and where will you go?" Itachi said while smiling. " I'm tired of having others make decisions for me so I'm going to stay at my private mansion for now" Sasuke said. "What about father he won't approve of this" Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes turned red " He can burn for all I care."when Itachi looked at me I started shaking. "What about you little one?" I was so scared I couldn't even open my mouth to say anything " She's coming with me" Sasuke said proudly but still furious. "Why?" Itachi said smiling. "Because I love her."

My heart skipped a beat then Sasuke looked at me " I know she loves me too so" then Sasuke turned around "I'd be damned if I marry anyone else but her." Itachi smiled at his little brother and moved out the way" Otouto you stood up for yourself and confess to Naru." me and Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock. "What?" Sasuke said. "Sasuke I just wanted you to be happy with the one who loves you and who you love the same that's why I told you about the marriage between the Uchiha clan and the Haruno clan ahead of time so you could face your feelings and do what you should had done years ago" Itachi started walking towards me and my discomfort came back but then he put his hand on my head gently like he did before "Thank you for helping my brother see the light and I would love to be able to call you my sister one day" I stared at Itachi's eyes and it's not like before they are warm so I did what I thought was right and hugged him. Itachi wrapped his arms around me and I was so happy to have some one I can call brother. That's when Sasuke tapped Itachi's shoulder and me and Itachi looked at him "If you two don't mind I would like to be involved in this hug fest" me and Itachi hug Sasuke and I kissed him on the lips. "If you two still want to leave than you may but I will miss you two" I gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek and Sasuke hugged him. I started to have a feeling that something bad was about to happen but I still followed Sasuke. When Sasuke was about to touch the door knob "AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke POV:

I was about to leave with my fiancee when we heard my mother yell. I dropped everything and we headed to mine and Itachi's parent's room by the time we were there the house guest, maids, guards, doctors, and chefs were there. We pushed our way into the room...there we saw my father's head across the room bleeding while his body was leaning off the bed making a bloody mess on the marble floor and my mother had her chest cut opened showing her sliced heart and destroyed organs leaving the bed to soak up her blood. I didn't know what to say neither did Itachi we didn't even know if we should cry because truthfully we hated our parents but this was... I didn't even know what it was.

Suddenly we all started hearing Naru growl. Naru was reaching for something but was looking in the shaded corners of the room, we didn't see anything but Naru was better at this stuff than me and Itachi combined. Naru secretly took out kunais from her sleeve then before we knew it there was a thump and blood began covering the floor(A/N: BOTDF LOL). Naru walked up to the figure that made the thump and it was Orochimaru. Itachi walked up to Orochimaru. "He's alive barely that's not good Naru your the only person that I know that could give this snake a true punishment will you accept it?" I turned to Naru and I saw her lick her lips and smirk, Gods I swear to you I would had raped her even if my parent's dead corpse were here still bleeding on the bed and floor I would hell it would just make it more kinky but sadly there were people here." Naru left and came back with her Kitanas, a whip, chains, lemons and salt, a hammer, a bat, a chainsaw, wire, and a old fashion razor. "Can you guys go it's only gonna take me 20 min" Naru said "Oh please little girl do you actually think you could torture me? That's cute" Orochimaru started laughing showing his snake long tongue. Naru took the Whip and hit his tongue in the center,the nail that was attached to the tip of the whip stuck deep into Orochimaru's tongue making him scream and with a flick of her wrist Naru pulled Orochimaru's tongue out and started to laugh. To that point we closed the door but I think I heard Naru say something to Orochimaru and it was"I'm going to punish your ass to death you slut hehehe I can't wait to lick your blood off me Gods I feel like I'm going to cum just by thinking about it!" I heard Orochimaru whimper. For the next 3 hours we heard Orochimaru screaming for forgiveness and Naru laughing and saying a lot of naughty sexual things such as "YEAH BABY LOUDER!(Orochimaru yells in pain)" MORE MORE!"(Orochimaru yells in pain) "YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU BITCH!"(Orochimaru yells in pain) "I KNOW YOU DO YOU FILTHY WHORE!"(Orochimaru yells in pain)"GODS THIS FEELS SO FUCKING AWESOME!(Orochimaru yells in pain) "MWAHAHAHAHA!"that made me think how she's going to act during the honeymoon.

After taking 6 hours to clean up not only Orochimaru's remain but they also had to clean up maid, guard, and doctor's vomit because no one could even identify what that thing was because it didn't look like Orochimaru anymore and because of that no one messed with Naru anymore especially Ino and Sakura. I really love my little Naru.

Naru POV:

I was having so much fun! Orochimaru was a little bitch he couldn't wait at least 11 MORE HOURS TO PISS HIMSELF AND DIE! For the rest of the nights for a month no one except Sasuke who was praising me on my work and Itachi was talking to me. Sense Sasuke and Itachi's parents are dead Itachi is the leader and has allowed me and Sasuke to get married. I couldn't help but laugh at Ino and Sakura when they found out the good news, Ino tried killing herself and Sakura is locked up for trying to kill me. Me, Sasuke, and Itachi were planning the wedding so by the full moon in spring we were married.

* * *

Sasuke POV:

I felt like I was about to faint. Today's the day and I was beyond nervous. "Sasuke I never seen you so nervous before" Neji said staring at his bestfriend worriedly. "I can't help it, I'm finally marrying the girl of my dreams in 15 minutes but what if she says no Neji? I wouldn't blame her if she did but... Neji I swear to the Gods if she says no I'm going to kill myself! What should I do I know she's going to say-" My back was aching from hitting the wall most likely damaging it and my cheek was throbbing from Neji punching me in my face "Yes she's going to say yes so stop worrying and be a man about this!" Neji fixed his suit and stretched his arm out to me so I could grab his hand. "Neji your right sorry for freaking out" I grabbed Neji's hand and Neji helped me up. "Now Sasuke don't you have a blonde to marry?" Neji opened the door for me and moved out of my way so I could go through the door "Yeah I do" I smiled at Neji and left the room with him following behind me. Here I am waiting for Naru to walk down the isle. When I finally saw Naru I was speechless, Naru was wearing a snow white wedding dress that draped the floor which popped out a lot sense everyone is wearing black, It was strapless with a flower design in the center and going toward the bottom started to become ruffled, she had long white gloves that ended 3inches above her elbows, the only make up she had on was red lipgloss, her waist length wavy at the end hair was straighten and laid over her right shoulder and her bangs were moved to her right side, she had a black orchid placed in her hair next to her bangs, she wore crystal shard earrings in her ears, and she wore one bracelet that had the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle.

"We are gathered here to unite the Prince and his Sanguine in holy matrimony if there's anyone who does not think these two should wed speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister said. I gave every motherfucker in the crowd a glare that promised pain and plenty of torture if they even thought about objecting. I smirked when I saw no one was going to object. "Now Naru Uzumaki do you take Prince Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawful wedding husband." I stared at Naru with my heart beating, Naru stared at me and smiled " I do" I was so relieved to hear her say that. "Prince Sasuke do you take Naru Uzumaki to be your lawful wedding wife?" I stared at Naru and saw the same look that I just had in her face and action "I do" Naru relaxed and then I placed the sapphire diamond ring on her finger. " With the power vested in me I pronounce both of you wed Prince Sasuke Uchiha you may now kiss Princess Naru Uchiha" the minister said. I wrapped my arms around Naru's waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and then we shared a passionate kiss that sent electricity through our bodies.

* * *

Naru POV:

I can't believe it I'm finally married to the man of my dreams. I'm truly happy. "Welcome to the family Naru" Madara walked up to me with a bottle of mine and Sasuke's wedding wine in his hand with his cheeks rosy red. "Oh Gods uncle Madara is drunk again." When I turned around I saw Itachi behind me shaking his head " Madara go sit down." Madara took a swig of the wedding wine and glared at Itachi " Look here who ever you are I am not a child i-if I want to talk to h-her than I will!" Madara took another swig " Madara I'm your nephew the older one not Sasuke" Itachi said with a bored look on his face. Madara took a swig of the wine and looked around "Where am I?" Madara laughed and threw the bottle on to the floor breaking it and gaining everyone's attention. I looked at Madara dumb strucked but Itachi squeezed the bridge of his nose and in 10 sec Sasuke was by my side "What happened?" Sasuke said holding me. Itachi looked at Sasuke irritated by Madara " Madara's drunk" that's all Sasuke needed to hear "Uncle Madara go sit down" Madara walked to the table and got another bottle of wine and took a swig from it " listen uh...what did Moiki-" "It's Itachi not Moiki" Itachi interrupted" Wh-whatever Reochi. What did Toicki call you uh Boshuke?" "He most likely said Sasuke uncle Madara not Boshuke" Sasuke said irritated "Well anyway Sasmeye I'm 128 years old I can do what I want!" Madara took another swig and Sasuke took his arm and led him to the couch on the other side of the room "Yeah uncle Madara you can do what you want just sit here ok" Sasuke said sitting Madara down and taking the wine"That's right I can do what I want I-I" In 10 sec Madara passed out. Sasuke shook his head and walked back to me. "I never seen Madara drunk before" I never did so I was surprised. "Well hopefully you'll never see it again." Sasuke said. "Well now that's over Naru please slice the cake so the children can behave" Itachi said looking at Kiba who was trying to stick his finger in the cake. I nodded my head and with Sasuke next to me with his hand over my mine we cut the cake giving everyone their slice but saving a couple for Madara so when he wakes up he'll have some to enjoy later.

The crowd thinned until there was only the Hyuga clan left who were going to be guest until our honeymoon is over maybe because Neji wanted to be here to support Sasuke. Speaking of my Prince he was wrapping his arms around me and started to kiss my neck, I moaned. "Come" Sasuke pulled me out of the room and into the elevator. Our kiss was passionate and filled with lust and hunger. When the elevator's doors opened Sasuke lifted me up and carried me bridal style never did our lips disconnected. I opened the door for Sasuke to walk us in that's when he closed the door with his foot and walked me to the king sized silk cover round fluffy bed and threw me on top. And started to kiss me again.

* * *

Sex Scene My POV:

Sasuke licked Naru's bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him. Their tongues dance fighting for dominance but in the end Sasuke tongue dominated and explored her mouth making her moan. Sasuke disconnected their lips and went to her neck and laid a trail of kisses on it that led to her cleavage. Sasuke unzipped Naru's dress and let it slide onto the ground. He grabbed her right breast with his right hand and started to massage it then he took her nipple into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it then he started to suck on it. "Sa-Sasuke" Naru moaned. Sasuke smirked and slid his hand down her stomach and into her panties feeling how wet she is. "You just can't wait for me to ram my cock into your wet pussy and fuck you senseless then give you my warm cum can you Precious? Naru shook her head and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke put his hands on the rim of Naru's panties and ripped them in half and opened Naru's legs. Sasuke licked his lips when Naru started leaking on to the bed and used his fingers to open her pussy and put his mouth onto her cunt and started suck up Naru's juices. "Mmm Precious even your pussy tastes heavenly." Sasuke replaced his mouth with one finger and started to fuck Naru with it " M-master it feels s-so good" Naru moaned. Sasuke added another finger and started to go faster until Naru's breath hitched "Master please hit that spot again" Sasuke poked that spot again and smirked when he finally found her g-spot. Sasuke added another finger and went faster and harder.

"STOP!" Naru yelled. Sasuke looked up and saw the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Naru had beads of sweat rolling down her breast, her bangs were covering her forehead, She was drooling,her pink nipples were erected, her eyes were filled with lust, and her pussy was leaking. "M-Master can I try to pl-pleasure you too" Naru looked down and saw the huge bulge in Sasuke pants. Sasuke smiled "You don't have to Precious." Naru shook her head "Master I want to."

Sasuke got off Naru and started to take off his pants until "Master c-can I do that" Naru said blushing. Sasuke nodded and let go of his pants. Naru sat up and took Sasuke's belt off and threw it on the floor, she then unzipped Sasuke's pants. Naru was now face to face with Sasuke's crotch. When Naru slid Sasuke's boxers off his cock stood up tall and proud 'Wow Sasuke's huge he has to be at least 11 inches!' "You don't have to if you don't want to Precious" Sasuke said looking down at her smiling. Naru grabbed Sasuke's cock which made him moan and started to move her hand, going up and down slowly she then twirl her tongue around the tip. "Shit Naru" Sasuke whispered. Naru held Sasuke's cock and slowly licked it up and down Naru went to Sasuke's heavy balls and started sucking on them while she Moved her right hand up and down which made Sasuke grab Naru's hair. Naru replaced her mouth with her left hand, she used it to play with Sasuke's balls while her mouth sucked on Sasuke's tip. Sasuke's not a quick ejaculater but he was going to cum soon 'Where did she learn how to do this? I'll ask her later' Sasuke thought. Naru sucked on the side of Sasuke's cock going up and down matching her hands rhythm. Sasuke gripped Naru's hair tighter making her moan on the side of Sasuke's cock.

"Fuck precious I have to cum" Sasuke said." Naru detached her self and sucked on Sasuke's balls then she deep throated Sasuke's cock the best she could and started to moan, she moved her hand faster, and kneaded his balls until Sasuke groaned "Naru get ready" Sasuke came into Naru's mouth but it was to much and Naru couldn't get it all so some of the warm cum leaked out her mouth and landed on her face. With three more powerful spurts Sasuke took him self out of Naru's mouth. Naru greedily swallowed the cum and wiped her face to get what landed on her face then licked that cum off her hands, Naru never done something like this before her master's cum was tasty to her maybe salty but tasty she wanted more.

Sasuke became hard watching his Sanguine lick up his cum and started to rub his cock. After she was done Sasuke picked Naru up and threw her on the bed. With his eyes turning blood red "Precious I can't take it anymore I need you now!" I need you too Master" Naru said panting. Sasuke swiftly slid his cock in Naru and started to move his hips back and forth slowly hitting Naru's G-spot so Naru could get used to Sasuke's cock when she did Naru wrapped her legs around Sasuke " FASTER HARDER MASTER PLEASE!" Sasuke nodded his head and went faster and harder making Naru's yell in pleasure "AH OH YES MASTER AH AH OH!" "Naru your so fucking tight" Sasuke said. "Master I can't not anymore I oh oh SASUKE!" with that Naru came "Fuck Precious your so hot your pulling me in" Sasuke spread Naru's legs more and went deeper, putting more pressure on Naru's G-spot making her come again. Sasuke started to go faster and harder "Precious get ready I'm going to give you a big fat cum shot!" in minutes Sasuke came into Naru sending his warm sperm deep into her pussy and having some leak out. Sasuke pulled his wife to him never bothering to take himself out of her and licked her neck. Sasuke's fangs lengthened and in one sec Sasuke bit her. Naru started to feel hot and that's when Sasuke held her tighter. By the morning Naru was turn to the first ever Sanguine vampire.

* * *

**2 weeks later:**

Sasuke heard someone puking in the bathroom. He looked beside him and didn't see Naru next to him. Sasuke got up and ran to the bathroom to see Naru on the floor puking into the toilet. "Baby what's wrong!?" Sasuke sat down beside Naru. "It's nothing Master you can go back to bed I just felt a little nauseous that's all" Naru said smiling. "Sasuke got up and went into the room and started to get dress and that's when Naru scurried inside the room. "Master what are you doing?" "I'm going to get you a doctor because your not ok." Sasuke said. "But Mas-" Naru couldn't finish because Sasuke was gone. 10 min later Sasuke returned with a big breasted blonde. "Hello Princess Naru I'm Doctor Tsunade but you can just call me Tsunade. Tsunade gently pushed Naru on the bed and her hand started to glow, She moved her hand down until she stopped at Naru's stomach and smiled. Sasuke and Naru stared at Tsunade. "So what's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked anxiously. " There's nothing wrong with her in fact it's wonderful!" Tsunade said. "What's wonderful?" It was Naru's turn to ask. "Congratulations you two have created a future heir!"Tsunade said. "Huh? Naru said. With irritation in her voice "What I'm trying to say is your pregnant" with that Tsunade left. Naru smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. She wanted to say something to Sasuke but he engulfed her into a bear hug. "THANK YOU NARU THANK YOU! Naru giggled and hug Sasuke "Thank you Sasuke." When they told Itachi, Itachi gave both of them a hug and congratulated them.

* * *

**The Twins Birth:**

Each month got crazier and crazier. Everyone was worked up about the baby. By the 10th month Naru's water broke and they sent her to Sasuke and Naru's room. With Sasuke by her side she was able to push her boys out. The first born was name Arashi. Arashi had wavy raven hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. The second born was named Eri. Eri has Blonde hair, tan skin, and black eyes. Sasuke kissed Naru while holding Eri, Naru held Arashi. "I love you Precious and the children you gave me" "I love Master and the children you gave me." "Baby can I ask you something?" Sasuke said staring at the sleeping Eri and Arashi. "Of course Master" Naru said with a smile. "Where did you learn how to give a blowjob?" Sasuke asked. "Oh uncle Madara taught me he even let me try on him" Naru said. Sasuke's eyes turn blood red "WHAT!?" "Just kidding" Naru giggled. "Naru don't joke like that I was about to kill my Uncle"Sasuke said while his eyes were turning black "Naru I still love you though" Sasuke said and "I will always love you My Dark Prince" Naru said.

* * *

the first part I spend 7 hours to make and 1 to check my grammar the continuation was 6 hours and to check my grammar I spent 1 hour. So all together I spent 15 hours on this. This is my one which continues the story where my deviant account one(first part) stopped. My Deviantart account is Jazzijazz16. Deviant art doesn't allow stories with sex so they deleted my first story Eye on you. I know this story sucks but hey I did my best. 11 pages.

Yo I edited this motherfucker 7 TIMES! SO IF IT DOESN'T PLZ GRAMMAR NINJAS THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP!

Any who, I think I need to go to a therapist because do you see the stuff I've typed? Aw Lawd Yaoi help me...

Jazmine16~ bye until next story :D


End file.
